Letters to G1 bots and cons
by Transformer Diva
Summary: Well it's basically says everything in the title. You may send reviews to your favorite con or bot.
1. Must read first

**OK before I begin know that you may ask a certain bot or con any question in your review, but at first it will be limited. OK here is the characters that is open right now.**

* * *

****For the Autobots

Optimus

Bumblebee

Ironhide

Sunstreaker

Sideswipe

Skyfire

Ratchet

* * *

Decepticons

Megatron

Starscream

Thundercracker

Skywarp

Rumble

Frenzy

* * *

**Now I am the Host and before I take reviews each character will say something to you reviewers. Oh and I will be using my nickname Skywarp gave me. TD!**

Optimus: Hi everybody!

Megatron: You humans better have some good questions.

Host: MEGATRON BEHAVE!

Bumblebee: Hi everybody do you want to be my friend.

Starscream: Hi (Megatron giving him bunny ears and gets caught) Megatron I am so more mature then you. Another reason I should be leader.

Everybody except for me: (Rolls eyes) keep dreaming Screamer.

Ironhide: Any of you feeling lucky tonight!

Thundercracker: Hi ( looks at me) do I really have to do this.

TD: You don't want to hurt your fans do you. (Giving him puppy dog eyes)

Thundercracker: Your lucky you aren't just any human.( I give him a big grin)

Sunstreaker: I am the sexiest bot here.

TD: No your not! (Sunstreaker runs to a corner and cries.)

Rumble and Frenzy: Hi

Ratchet: Nice TD for doing that to Sunstreaker!

Sideswipe: Leave my bro alone or I will be your worst nightmare. (I roll my eyes)

Skyfire: Hello everyone I hope to be able to answer any questions as long as they have nothing to do with slash!

TD: Oh yeah no slash everyone the Autobots don't like it. Neither does TC!

Thundercracker: Don't call me that.

Skywarp: Thanks TD for liking the nickname. Oh and please Screamer don't hog all the human female Decepticon fans for your self.

Starscream: Call me that again and I will kill you.

TD: Aren't the Seekers precious.

All three Seekers: We are not!

TD: Your right you guys are f**king hot!

All three Seekers: We'll take that.

TD: :)

* * *

_**Now review your questions.**_


	2. Questions 1

**OK guys the first person to get there questions answered is IChangedMyNameAgain, OK Mechs you ready, for the first batch of questions.**

****Everybody but the me: Ready.

**Hi! I have some questions. :)**  
** Optimus, do you ever get tired of being the Autobot Leader?**  
** Starscream, do you still think you can beat Megatron? Cause I think not... but that's my opinion. Your still cool though.**  
** Bumblebee, your my favorite! And what do you think of the other Autobots?**  
** Hmm... Maybe I could have thought of better questions.**  
** Oh well, thanks anyway!**

TD: Optimus, Starscream, and Bumblebee the first batch is for you.

Optimus: Well IChangedMyNameAgain it depends when your asking, mean sometimes yes I do but that is because I miss Elita, but when you know you have helped your team through impossible odds. It just feels amazing. So my answer is Sometimes.

Bumblebee: Why Thank you it is an honer to have such a lovely human as a fan.

TD: You are such a suck up.

Bumblebee: Hey! Now where was I before I was interrupted oh I like all my fellow Autobots. They always have your no matter what. Even the Dino and Arielbots will. So yeah in my opinion they are the greatest friends you will ever meet.

Starscream: Well it is a very simple answer. HELL YES! I deserve it I have waited over a billion years for it and I will get it.

TD: I know will Screamer and his trine rocks.

Starscream: Your as bad as Skywarp you know that right.

TD: I think it's time to got to the next batch of questions. From Kbanes2

**Hiya all, I wanna say hi to all AutoBots and Decepticons first of all. Its honor to meet you Optimus Prime. Hey bee what's up? Ironhide lovely cannons. Ratchet stop hitting the twins with your wrenches. You are gonna damage their processors. Decepticons keep being sexy and evil. [runs and hugs sunny and sides] Sunstreaker and Sideswipe do y'all ever get tired of pranking everyone? I hope not,because your damn good at it! And did I mention y'all look good while doing it to. [whispers to the twins"I got a few good prank ideas. Let me know if you need them] I just love you two. You two are the best! Well I have to go. I wanna thank the host for a wonderful time. Kbanes2 over and out!_!**

TD: OK I need all the Decepticons out because there is quite a lovely commit.**  
**

Decepticons: You think we're Sexy?

TD: Everybody Knows it. OK well you can go now. Alright I need Ironhide, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, and Ratchet.

Ironhide: Thanks if you want I can show to you real close.

TD:IRONHIDE!

Ironhide:Uh-Oh gotta go.

Ratchet: No they deserve it.

Everybody cons bots and me: DON'T GIVE THEM ANY IDEAS!

TD: Thank you.

Sunstreaker: The human messed up my paint. (Everybody rolls their eyes/optics)

TD: Next questions are from Autobot-Mayday!

Ratchet: Autobot-Mayday really.

TD: isn't he just full of fun. Any way to the questions.

**Ok Sunstreaker first off just to tell you. You. Are. Fragging. AWESOME now for the questions of terror!**  
** Q1: were you an artist before the war?**  
** Q2: what's it like being a twin to Sideswipe.**  
** Q3: why are you obsessed with your paint (LOVE the **  
** paint job)**  
** Q4: what is your function?**

TD: Sunny you have been requested.

Sunstreaker: Don't call me that. Any way Thank you for the commit on my paint.  
OK I'm done right.

TD: Sunstreaker answer the questions.

Sunstreaker: Alright here is your answer's. Yes I was and Artist. It is up and down with Side's as my brother we fight, we get along, you know like any brothers would do. I am not obsesses it's just I'm sexy and they no it. For my function you'd have to ask Optimus that sorry. (Sunstreaker transformers and drives as fast as he can to get away.

TD: Aww he want's to be a star and he's camera shy. All well the next batch a questions Are from TheWildrider.

Megatron: We do not need another Wildrider.

**so, Thundercracker, few questions. A, why do you let screamer lead your group? you seem to be the maturest of the seekers.**  
** B, Why do you not tell Starscream of the idiocy of his plans?**  
** and C, Can I get your autograph?**

TD: OH you you get to ask one of my Seekers a question.

All three Seekers: We are not yours! You are our slave or pet any way you want to put it.

TD: I know I am! Thundercracker get your Sexy Blue aft out here.

Thundercracker: What do you want.

TD: Answer the questions dear.

Thundercracker: I am the maturest of my group, but I am not a leader. If you have noticed i am very anti-social and that isn't a good quality. I try to tell Starscream, but doing that is like how you humans put it nailing jello to a tree impossible. (Looks down at me as I hand him the sheet a paper and pen. He quickly signs his name.)

TD: Here you go TheWildrider I hope all of your questions has been answered. Hope to see you again.

* * *

**Now here is a question for all you fans are you Autobots, Decepticon, or Neutrals please answer in your reviews. Hope to answer more question.**


	3. Questions 2

Everyone** it's good to bring you back. Welcome back to IChangedMyNameAgain and Kbanes2.**

* * *

TD: IChangedMyNameAgain is back everyone.

Everybody but me: Hi IChangedMyNameAgain.

TD:Onto the Question wait what only one.:( All well.

**Hmm... thats a hard question. But I'll say Autobot.  
I have another question too.  
Megatron, wouldn't there be more places to try and conquer a planet? I mean like other options? Or are you just Hell bent on this planet for some reason?**

TD:We got an Autobot fan with a question for Megatron.

Megatron: Why should I answer an Autobot question?

TD: I got pink paint with your name on it.

Megatron: Fine! I want to conquer the whole Universe. Your planet just happens to be the number 1 on my hit list.

TD: Thank you for the horrible answer, but you can no leave yet. There is another question for you. From Kbanes2 welcome back.

**To answer you question, i change sides a lot so I can just be labeled as a netrual. And I have some questions**

**Megatron why do you keep StarScream around? He is always trying to kill you or something!**

**Optimus if you could choose someone else to be Prime for a day who would it be?**

**Skywarp I heard that you are the idiot of the group. Do you believe that?**

**Ratchet why are you always so grumpy?**

**Ironhide your sexy and we know it!**

TD: You think my Skywarp is an Idiot how could you.

Skywarp: I am no yours, anyway to answer your question no I do not believe that. Rumble and Frenzy are the idiots.

Rumble and Frenzy: Hey!

Optimus: I wouldn't really choose anyone, but if I have to I would have to say Skyfire. He is the one I would agree to be the most responsible and honest mech.

Skyfire: Thank you Optimus.

Optimus: Your welcome.

Ironhide: Thanks and Leaking lubricants your fine.

Ratchet: I'm not grumpy.

Megatron: That is a difficult question, but I would have to say it's cause I might be cruel; but I won't tear a trine apart like that. Also he is one of my best fighter, and ever if he isn't loyal to me he is loyal to the cause.

TD: Autobot-Mayday welcome back.

**Thank you! Throw a wrench at ratchet for me woulda! **  
** (Don't put that in there but throw a wrench at him and tell him that was for me) I have a few more questions for skywarp, starscream, thundercracker, and Ratchet**  
** Q1: Skywarp, when you teleport,what is the distance?**  
** Q2: Why did you choose the colours red, blue, and white, I thought those colours were for autobots! **  
** Q3: do you feel the pain of your trine mates TC?**  
** Q4: How many bots died on the medical table? And I'm not being mean!**

Thundercracker: Yes I do feel there pain. Trine bond is more powerful then a spark bond.

Ratchet: To many to count.

TD: You OK Ratch

Ratchet: Yes I'll be fine.

Starscream: I have those colors A I was sparked with them, and B I like standing out.

Skywarp: It depends on the energy. If I have enough energy I can go rather far.

* * *

**alright Skyfire is wanting to ask questions as is Rumble and Frenzy.**

**Also can you help me with Soundwave's voice to how he talks. I want to bring him in. Honestly Megatron has be yelling at me to bring him in. He says he's tired of on he and Thundercracker being the mature ones.  
**


	4. Questions 3

**Well we have a two knew fans joining us today. I Am Blueberry and angelsweet2011. Welcome to our lovely question fic.**

* * *

TD: I Am Blueberry what is your question for us.

**I'm an Autobot, first off to answer the question at the end of chapter two. And next are my questions.**

** Soundwave (and/or Blaster): What sort Hell do you go through seeing as you have to practically baby sit your symbiotes.**

** Bumblebee: First, YOU A FREAKIN' ADORABLE! Second, do you ever get put down by other 'Bots because of your size? **

** Optimus: Do you ever feel like you are babysitting your soldiers?**

** Sunny (HAHA! I used your nickname XD But I can do worse!) and Siders: Are you ever going to give up pranking and do something with your life? (Shut up, I know I sound like Prowl).**

** And lastly, Rumble & Frenzy: Do you ever purposely get on Soundwave's nerves just to tick him off?**  
** -Blueberry **  
** P.S. I think you should add Jazz to the list. He'd be SOOO much fun!**

****TD: Blaster and Soundwave are now open. Jazz will be here soon. He is currently racing, but he said he will be here as soon as he can.

Soundwave: Answer: A lot of hell, they are immature.

Rumble and Frenzy: Soundwave!

Blaster: Well they are alright Blue. You don't min if I call you that do you? Anyway it depends if they get me in trouble or not.

Bumblebee: Yes I do, but like I always say. Great things come in "short" supply.

Optimus: Sunstreaker and Sideswipe I do.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe: Never!

Rumble and Frenzy: Yes, we do it to all of them. It's fun!

TD: Till you get shot with a fusion cannon, Or Null ray!

Rumble: Seeker lover!

Seekers: Be quiet Rumble. We do not like her.

TD: :'(

Thundercracker: You can be our friend.

TD: :) (Seekers roll their optics.) Anyway welcome angelsweet2011 been awhile how have your stories been going.

**Hey y'all! Nice to meet ya! Just a couple questions**  
** Rumble and Frenzy, you guys are so amazingly awesome! XD What do you do for fun?**  
** Sideswipe, what's it like having Sunstreaker for a brother?**

Rumble and Frenzy: Pranks!

Sideswipe: Um I don't know how to answer this.

TD: Sunstreaker get out of the room! (Sunstreaker leaves the room to happily.)

Sideswipe: Thank you TD he can be the biggest pain in my Aft, but he can also be the best brother ever.

TD: Skyfire what's wrong. (Skyfire has tears in his optics.)

Skyfire: No body likes me!

* * *

**Please people I know you have at least one question for Skyfire. He is not a happy mech right now. Starscream also doesn't like me giving Skyfire the shoulder to cry on. **

**He might be jealous.  
**


	5. Questions 4

**Sorry it has been awhile, since the update, being chased by Seekers and all. Also just to warn you a head of time they aren't here yet but the Dinobots will be coming, and none of the Decepticons are to thrilled you can guess why.**

* * *

TD: Decepticons! Get back here, they aren't here yet. However they will be but you must answer questions.

Megatron: Find but if they attack us in any shape or form, we will kill you.

TD: OK on to the questions.

**Princess of Dreams**

**Hello! I'm an earthing training in the Lands of Dreams. **

**Oh, Skyfire, don't get upset! We all like it it better when you're happy! :) And I was wondering. after you first became an autobot, (Fire in The Sky) you disappeared and everyone thought you were dead. My sister and I both cried. Then you came back, having been stuck under the ice again. What really happened?**

**And could somebody get those awful Seekers to give back the dream dust they stole from both my house and the Magic Mines? I don't know how they got into the Dreamworld or know where my eartly home is, but we need the dust before they use it for evil and taint it's magic!**

**Be safe! Goodbye!**

TD: Coneheads, or Starscream's Trine? Because if it as Starscream's he better give it back.

Thrust: We used Hound and had Holoforms that looked like your precious Seekers we did it an No you can't.

Skyfire: Can I change the subject. (I nodd) Alright, Thank you Princess of Dreams, and I read to be on my own for a bit. I felt betrayed, but Thank you. ( I give him a big hug)

Starscream: LEAVE MY HUMAN ALONE!

TD: Starscream stop, and on to the next question.

**Alligator Sky **

**Megatron, if you end up conquering the planet, you'll keep all those other aliens from invading us, right? I mean, it would make sense since you fought so hard to take over Earth, you wouldn't want some upstarts from Raxicoricofallipatorius or Barsoom trying to move in on your territory.**

**Question for Starscream! In your trine, who's the oldest? and also, you're pretty gutsy. Megatron could squish you at any moment for all your scheming, but you stay anyway. You've got grit, 'Screamer.**

Starscream: What does grit mean? Also please only TD and my Trine call me Screamer an live. Thundercracker is the eldest if my trine.

Megatron: Good question though Decepticons are known across the Universe so I don't think you are in any trouble.

TD: He sure is a cocky bastard! ( if looks could kill.)

**Skyfire you are the best flyer in transformers and i have 2? For you 1 what your thoughts on the autobot twins and starscream? 2 why do you like science? By Cons' nightmare**

****Skyfire: The twins are annoying and I rather not talk about Starscream. One reason I don't want to hurt TD she is so nice to me an everyone. Though I don't know how she could like them. But not my right to judge. I like Science for many reasons one) I grew up with creators high bent on science. Two) I like learning more.

TD: Skyfire that was so sweet. Thanks!

(Seekers run in scoop me up and ran out of the room. Which me that's all folks.)

* * *

**Alright I will get all your questions, I promise give me time. In the middle of biology and Skyfire, Wheeljack, Precepter, Ratchet, The Constucticons, and Starscream would not be happy if I failed. Bye!**


	6. Questions 5

**Hey y'all I'm back faith the Autobots and Decepticons hope y'all enjoy. Also give a big round of applause for the Dinobots at the end of the questions. On to the questions**

* * *

**Ironhide'sGirl1**

**I'm am autobots just to let you know. I have some questions. Question 1: ironhide do you ever get tired of fighting decpticreep tailpipes? I hope not your fragging awesome! Question 2: Ratchet do you ever get tired of the Lamborghini twins? I hope not you have good aiming and timing! Your a great medic to! Question 3: Starscream why do you have to be so fragging annoying?! (runs and hugs Ironhide.) bye everybody! Mainly Ironhide though cause he's my favorites!**

TD: My Starscream is not annoying.

Starscream: TRANSFORMER DIVA stop answering my questions.

TD: TT I'm sorry ( said through sobs)

Starscream: I'm sorry. I shouldn't of done that.

Ironhide: Well HI there little lady. To answer your question no I always like hearing Decepticons Retreat.

TD: Watch it buddy, I consider myself a Decepticon and I don't retreat So watch it.

Ironhide: Normally I'm not afraid of anything, but you can be quite scary.

Ratchet: All the time.

TD: I can't wait till Hook comes up with promise.

Ratchet: What was his promise,.

TD: None of you business, next question

**I Am Blueberry**

**Alrighty then,  
Skyfire: What are the ups and downs of leaving the Decepticons behind? And do you miss Starscream?**

Blaster: Do you ever get ticked because the other 'Bots aren't as big of music fans as you, minus Jazz. (And sure thing you can call me Blue. Everyone does).

Ironhide: What was it like when you realized Carly went to 'Con HQ to make things right? (ep. The Immobilizer)

Ratchet: How old are you?  
-Blueberry

Skyfire: There are no downs to not being with the Decepticons, And sort a. I mean I miss the times we explored. Though that's it!

Blaster: All the time, I really hate it. I mean they tell shut up haft the time. Though my bro Jazz he is always great with the tunes.

Ironhide: I was terrified for her, I mean she's apart of us now. As soon as you meet us Auotbots your apart of us for life.

Ratchet: Older then you that's all you need to know. next questions I believe

**Mschriber67**

**First to answer your question, DECEPITCONS FOREVER! Next Questions:****First: For our favorite Autobot Shuttle and his ex-best friend (Skyfire and Starscream) Would you two ever rekindle your friend ship?****The next two are for anyone who wants to answer:****Second: Your fraction just won the war, What happened and what are you going to do next?****Third: If you could travel back into Cybertronian past, what would you do?****Finally a request for the Autobot twins, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker (Nice paint job!)( Please do not inform anyone else) ****"I challenge you to repaint Megatron, Starscream and Soundwav, so that they look like bunny rabbits If you accomplish this you will be crowned the Cybertronian Prank Gods. If you fail, then you two will be cursed for the rest of your life with bad luck. Good Luck!"****For the rest of the crew: Thanks for answering my questions and may your arms and legs remain attached to your body (The Hatchet inside my head made me say it *ducks from a flying wrench*)**

Skyfire: Don't think so

Starscream: I got TD and my trine that's all I need.(Everyone's shocked face except for mine and his trine) yes TD and my trine and I are going out.

TD: Finally!

Optimus: Restore Cyberton to its rightful beauty and protect earth from any other threat.

Megatron: Get Cybertron all back to normal and well enslave you all except for TD

TD: I feel so loved, though only by the Seekers.

Optimus: Nothing things have to happen in order to learn.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe: We except!

Megatron: Do it and I will kill you.

TD: So this doesn't get violent next questions.

**ironfire13**  
**this is for everyone :) what do you think of your host?!**

****Autobots except for Optimus and Skyfire: She likes the Decepticons need we say more.

Optimus: I think was rude, she is nice to us. Though sometimes she is weird

Skyfire: She gave me a shoulder to cry on she's OK for me.

Decepticons except for the Seekers: She gave that stupid fragging Autobot traitor of a shuttle her shoulder to cry on.

Megatron: Though she puts up one hell of a fight. That's why I gave her an insignia.

Starscream: She is mine and my Trines girlfriend she's the best.

Thundercracker: Shen never forces me to do anything

Skywarp: Shes sweet to me and she helps with me Pranks.

TD: Alright that's it...

A unkown voice: Me Grimlock says our turn.

TD: Dinobots welcome and introduce yourselves.

Grimlock: Hello Me Grimlock hope to ask the questions you give me.

Swoop: Call me Swoop!

Snarl: Me Snarl

Sludge: Sludge agrees with Grimlock

Slag: Me Slagg hope to answer questions to.

TD: And with that good night.

* * *

**Good night folks.**

**TD**


End file.
